Disney Vyond Resort
Disney New York Resort (shortly known as DNYR) is a fictional theme park Disney Parks resort entertainment resort located in Vyond City, Arizonia, USA it is owned and operated by Walt Disney Company through its Parks and Resorts division and is home three theme parks,entertainment complex,two water parks, 10 themed resorts The resort opened on June 10, 1991. The Complex Theme Parks: * Disneyland Vyond City - The main theme park of the resort and similair to the Disneyland in California.Opened on June 05,1991. * Disney Quest Vyond - An indoor theme park simaler to the former one in Orlando opened on May 25,1999. * Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Vyond '''- a movie studio based theme park.opened on March 21,2001.(Formerly known as '''Disney-MGM Studios Go!Animate City from 2001 to 2008, Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Go!Animate '''from 2008 to 2013, and '''Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios GoAnimate '''from 2013 to 2018) '''Water Parks: * Disney’s Typhoon Lagoon Vyond - a water park located next door to Disneyland New York Opened on June 12, 1992 (Formerly known as Disney's Typhon Lagoon Go!Animate from 1992-2013 and Disney's Typhon Lagoon GoAnimate from 2013 to 2018) * Disney’s Blizzard Beach Vyond - a water park located next door to Disney's Beach Club Resort. Opened on May 4, 1996. * Lava Lagoon '- a Polynesian-themed indoor waterpark, built under a glass dome. Hotels * '''Disneyland Vyond Resort '- TBA Opened on June 05,1991. * '''Disney's Art of Animation Vyond - TBA Opened on June 18, 2014 * Disney’s PIXAR Resort - A Pixar themed hotel Opened on Jully 22,2017 * Disney's Pop Century Resort Vyond - TBA Opened on July 4, 2004 * Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Hotel '''- TBA Opened on March 21,2001 * '''Buena Vista Resort Hotel - '''TBA Opened on June 05,1991. * '''DoubleTree Suites - A clone of the one at Orlando Opened on June 05,1991. * Disney's Grand New York Resort & Spa '''- TBA Opened on March 21,2001 * '''Shades of Green Vyond '-' '''TBA Opened on June 05,1991. '''Downtown Disney Vyond City A Vyond version of Downtown Disney contains 2 floors with stores, restaurants, entertainments, and night clubs. Opened on June 05,1991. Current Shops * Virgin Megastore '''- A Mega msuic store themed to msuic '''Opening Date: July 20,1997. Note: '''On June 29th, 2018, Virgin discontinued their megastore chains. Due to this, it will be closing on December 14th, 2018 to be re-themed to Electronic City, an electronics megastore/exhibit which will open February 3rd, 2019. * '''Pop Gallary - TBA Opening Date: Jully 20,1997 * Planet Hollywood On Location - A shop in Planet Hollywood Opening Date: Jully 20,1995 * Mickey's Groove '- Disney chacter merchinedice '''Opening Date:'Jully 20,1997. * '''New York Harley Davldson - TBA Opening Date: '''Jully 20,1997 * '''Disney's Pin Traders - A Disney pin store Opening Date: 'June 05,1991 * '''Build-A-Dino® by Build-A-Bear Workshop '- A prehistoric themed version of Build-A-Bear Workshop '''Opening Date: '''August 5,2011. * '''Walt Disney Store '''- A Disney Themed Store '''Opening Date: '''June 05,1991 * '''World of Disney - A disney themed store Opening Date: '''June 05,1991 * '''Rainforest Cafe Retail Village - A Rainforest themed store Opening Date: '''April 24, 1999 '''Current Dining * ESPN Zone - A ESPN themed restaurant Opening Date: '''Jully 5, 2000. '''Type: '''Quick service * '''T-Rex Cafe - A prehistoric themed restaurant Opening Date: '''August 5,2011 '''Type: '''Casual dining * '''Rainforest Cafe - A Rainforest themed restaurant Opening Date: '''April 24, 1999 '''Type: '''Casual dining. * '''Fultion's Crab House - TBA Opening Date: December 23, 1992. '''Type: '''Casual dining * '''Wolfgang Puck Cafe '- TBA Opening Date: Jully 20,1997 '''Type: '''Casual dining * '''Chuck E. Cheese's - an arcade center, pizzeria and a birthday restaurant, which solely aimed at children under age of 14 with families. Opening Date: 'Jully 20,1997 '''Type: '''Quick service * '''Bongo's Cuban Cafe '- TBA ''''Opening Date: '''Jully 20,1997 '''Type: '''Casual dining * '''Planet Hollywood - a theme restaurantinspired by the popular portrayal of Hollywood. Opening Date: Jully 20,1995 * McDonald's * TBA '''You Can Add More If You Want ! '''Current Snacks & Drinks * Jamba Juice '''- TBA '''Opening Date: '''May 4, 1992. * '''Wetzel's Pretzels - TBA Opening Date: 'May 12, 1994. * '''Disney's Candy Cauldon '- TBA '''Opening Date: '''June 05,1991. * '''TBA You Can Add More If You Want ! Current Entertainment * 25 AMC Theater - Disney New York '''- a movie theater, presented by AMC Theater. '''Opening Date: '''August 10,1994 * '''House Of Blue's - TBA Opening Date: Jully 20,1997 * 'Chuck E. Cheese's '- an arcade center, pizzeria and a birthday restaurant, which solely aimed at children under age of 14 with families.'Opening Date: '''Jully 20,1997 * '''Rainforest Cafe River Adventure Ride '''- An indoor dark boat ride as an adjustment to Rainforest Cafe. 'Opening Date: 'April 24, 1999 'Trivia: '''This is the same as the one in Galveston, Texas. * '''La Nouba by Cirque du Soleil '- TBA 'Opening Date: 'December 23, 1998 * 'Splitsville Luxury Lane '- TBA 'Opening Date: 'December 23, 2011 * '''T-REX Experience - A simulator/dark ride Opening Date: '''August 5,2011 * '''TBA You Can Add More If You Want ! Former Shops * TBA You Can Add More If You Want ! Former Dining * TBA You Can Add More If You Want ! Former Snacks & Drinks * TBA You Can Add More If You Want ! Former Entertainment * TBA You Can Add More If You Want !